Helping the Fan Girls
by ThistleL
Summary: boyxboy. Kaname is beginning to regret agreeing to help Itsuki with one of his clients...


This is just to help me get out of a rut. I've had this idea for a few months and I've just barely choked it out. I hope I can update CYHI soon. pouts Oh, well... Same as before, I own nada - and even that's exaggerating. Er...I had to used an online conversion thingy so I don't know if the yen amount is right but I wanted around $10.

* * *

It wasn't often Itsuki asked him to help out on his "jobs" so he'd been willing to help. Kaname figured, that's where he made he's first mistake.

Smiling and chattering, Itsuki lead him to the photographers' club. He quickly explained that one of the members wanted some pictures of the two of them together for her project and their client's name was Ryuoko.

That was all Kaname was told and further reflection should have inquired what other clubs Ryuoko was involved in and why she wanted _them _to model. Sadly, he was distracted by his maths test that was tomorrow. Too bad for him.

They were welcomed by a bright smile and a motion for them to come in. On further inspection of Ryuoko, she had dark hair in two braids, a soft body and a camera around her neck. She looked very familiar. Almost like one of the girls that followed Ichigo (the only openly gay boy at their school) to his date with some older man.

High pitch squeals echoed in his head and Kaname was wondering why he wasn't heading for escape.

"Good morning, Itsuki-san! Thank you so much for helping me! For every picture we, erm, I decided to use, you get 1,100 yen! Deal?" Ryuoko asked, fingering her camera whilst looking at them expectantly.

"Deal!" Itsuki said, grinning. "Now, what do you want us to do?"

Really, he should have known better. All the classic signs had been there and now he was trapped with his best friend without a shirt and a yaoi fan girl.

"Itsuki-kun if you could put your hand's on Kaname-kun's..." Kaname shut his eyes and tried to block out her voice. He didn't want to know where Itsuki's hands were gonna go.

He felt a blush spread when he felt one of Ituski's hands on the back of his neck and the other on the belt loop of his pants. Dimly, he wondered if Itsuki was as mortified as he was. Deciding that the pain of seeing Itsuki would be worth knowing he wasn't alone, Kaname opened his eyes and quickly tried to lean back.

Ituski's golden eyes were right there and Kaname felt foolish for not noticing the hair tickling his forehead had been the other boy's golden fringe. He tried clearing his throat and noticed how _good _Itsuki smelled.

Unconsciously, he closed his eyes again, leaning in as he did so. The smell wasn't a sweet one like the perfume Mana used or the scented lotion Haruna used. It was more of an acid smell from cigarette smoke mixed with cologne and sweat.

It made his chest rumble.

"Okay, now if you could lean in a tilt your head to the side a bit..." Ryuoko's voice drifted in.

Her voice startled him out of daze and he titled his head to face her and discovered his mouth close to Itsuki's.

Kaname swallowed and mentally looked at them. Itsuki's hands were placed in an intimate position and with his head titled towards Kaname, made them look as if in any second their lips could actually touch. He felt his blush spread further wherein Itsuki was looking mildly amused.

Bastard.

"Good! Now close your eyes. Both of you!" Ryuoko called.

Trying to control his blush, Kaname wondered what Ryuoko could possible be doing that took that long. Last time she took their pictures within seconds.

"Thump!"

Starting in surprise at the invasive noise, Kaname turned his head the rest of the way and his lips brushed Itsuki's. Humiliated, Kaname tried to lean back but was stopped by Itsuki's hands tugging him down - the one on his belt loop curling and tightening. He felt a brief flicker before he remember just tastes.

Itsuki, Kaname decided, tasted just like he smelled; acid like with a hint of mint and rice from lunch. The longer the kiss lasted, the more Kaname figured he could live only tasting him in his mouth.

Thankfully, Kaname never did discover that the door slamming had been Ryuoko's friend - who had been texted moments before. Poor boy was better off not knowing he was set up.


End file.
